A Drop Of Blood For Love
by UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven
Summary: Karena peristiwa yang membuat Naruto trauma, akhirnya Naruto menerima bantuan dari sisi kegelapannya untuk balas dendam akan kematian orang tuanya. Hinata yang mengetahui hal tersebut ingin menghentikannya, gimana perjuangan Hinata dan teman-temannya? berhasikah mereka menghentikan Naruto./hiatus karena UN/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER :  
**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**WARNING :  
**

**ALLWAYS TYPO, GAJE, OOC, DAN TLL (teman-teman lainnya)  
**

**I'M NEWBI  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
**

**HAPPY READING  
**

**A DROP OF BLOOD FOR LOVE**

Hinata POV

Hai, namaku Hinata, lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata. Pagi ini aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah bersama sahabatku yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Mereka sahabat terbaikku sejak sekolah dasar, tak heran setiap ada masalah selalu ditangani bersama tetapi kali ini masalahku tidak aku beritau ke kedua sahabatku ini, karena TERLALU MENYAKITKAN.

End Hinata POV

"Umm, Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura nampak khawatir

"Tidak kok!" jawab Hinata cepat dan tersentak

"Iya, Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini nampak murung, ada apa ya?" sahut Ino dengan tatapan penuh instropeksi.

"Mu-mungkin Ino-chan berhalusinasi" jawab Hinata yang mulai keluar dari arah pembicaraan. Sakura dan Ino hanya saling tatap tak mengerti maksud Hinata "Sudahlah! Ayo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, cepat ! nanti keburu bel sekolah berbunyi" sambung Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tak bias berkutik, Sakura dan Ino akhirnya tak bertanya lagi tentang keadaan Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah tercinta.

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

Akhirnya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sampai di sekolah. Sekolahnya termasuk terfavorit di Koitanya, Ya, Konoha International High School, adalah nama sekolah tersebut.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelanya, kelas X-I, Sakura satu kelas dengan Hinata tapi Ino tidak, dia berada di kelas X-A.

"akhirnya!" Sakura terduduk di bangkunya dengan senang, disampingnya duduklah Hinata "Ne, Hinata-chan, bisakah kamu beritau masalah yang tadi, aku janji tidak akan membocorkannya!"

"Tidak Sakura-chan!" tolak Hinata halus. Sakura mendesah, temannya ini kalau sudah keras kepala ya keras kepala.

Tak lama pintu bergeser menampakkan dua sosok cowok keren. Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, yang dijuluki 'si pantat ayam' dan yang satunya yang membuat Hinata selalu dilanda 'ke galauan' dialah Namikaze Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura Hangat, Sasuke hanya membalas 'hn!' ria.

"Kau tak menyapaku!" protes Naruto, tapi ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya, Naruto menjadi begitu dingin, semenjak memasuki Sekolah sifat Naruto yang dulunya periang dan murah senyum, kini berganti mencadi cuek dan pendiam, entah penyebabnya apa.

"O-Ohayo Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata takut-takut, Naruto hanya menatap Hinata lalu mengusap rambut Hinata pelan

"Ohayo juga Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto tetap dengan style cueknya, tapi terkesan perhatian. Sakura menatap Naruto kaget, 'kesambet apa dia?' Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan cuek juga kaget 'Kesambet mahluk apa Dobe ini?'.

Lalu Naruto menuju bangkunya dan di susul Sasuke. Hinata yang mendabat balasan dari Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

'apa aku salah dengar?, Naruto-kun menjawab sapaanku' batin Hinata, hatinya terus berdetak kencang. Sakura yang menatap Hinata bingung, Sakura mulai menebak-nebak isi hati Hinata.

"apakah ini tentang Naruto dan Shion, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura menerka-nerka.

Deg! Bingo! Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget, Sakura sukses dengan tebakannya.

"Aduh Hinata, Sudahlah cari yang lain saja!"

"Tapi Naruto-kun jadi murung karena juga…."

"Lupakanlah Hinata!. Kamu tidak akan menang melawan Shion!"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu,. Mungkin benar! Hinata tidak akan menang melawan Shion, tapi Shion juga yang membuat Naruto menjadi murung. Hinata rindu dengan cengiran Naruto. Hinata rindu dengan candaan riang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Sakura-chan!" Jawab Hinata tiba-tiba. "Aku akan mengembalikan senyum Naruto-kun kembali!" Jawabnya mantab. Sakura diam lalu tak lama dia tersenyum.

"kalau itu maumu, akan aku dukung Hinata-chan!"

"Arigatou Sakura-chan"

Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan aktifitas belajar di KIHS dimulai. Inilah awal Hinata untuk mengembalikan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun,..!'

-ADBL-

"Hei Dobe! Ikut?" Tanya Sasuke ke teman sebangkunya itu, Naruto. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kini pikiran Naruto entah melayang kemana aja, pikirannya hanya ada Shion. Ya! Shion si tunangannya itu membunuh seluruh keluarga didepan mata hanya untuk kepuasan balas dendam.

FLASHBACK ON

"Shion!" ucap Naruto senang "Akhirnya kita akan bertunangan ya!" tambahnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya Naruto-kun!" jawab Shion tapi tiba-tiba Shion menunjukkan seringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Shion?" Tanya Naruto bergetar karena melihat Shion memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah, disampingnya tergeletak ayah dan ibunya "Kau!" geram Naruto.

"Aku hanya menipumu Naruto, kau itu bodoh ya! Hahaha" tawa Shion menggelegar "Akhirnya dendam kedua orang tuaku terbalaskan! Dan kau ang akan kubunuh selanjutnya!" ancam Shion sambil perlahan mendekati Naruto

Jleb!

"Aaargh!" rintih Naruto

FLASHBACK OFF

Perlahan tangan Naruto mengepal

"Akan ku ari dimana kau Shion sialan!" geram Naruto lalu pergi keluar kelas. Di pojokan kelas seorang gadis berambut Idigo sedang memandangnya penuh cemas.

'Naruo-kun!'

-ADBL-

_'Menurut info yang ada Shion sekarang tinggal di Kirigakure, Dia menjabat sebagai Metri kesehatan termuda!'_

Ucapan dari salah satu temannya Sai, terus mengiang di kepalanya.

'Besok aku akan langsung ke Kirigakure untuk….'

'_**UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA! IYA KAN NAMIKAE NARUTO!'**_

"Siapa?" kaget Naruto

'_**AKU ADALAH DIRIMU, DAN DIRIMU ADALAH AKU. TAPI AKU BERBEDA, AKU DARKMU, DARK NARUTO, AKU BISA MENOLONGMU UNTUK BALAS DENDAM'**_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto

'_**ULURKAN TANGANMU!'**_

Naruto menurut, lalu tangannya terulur kedepan –entah dengan siapa-, tapi dia tiba-tiba merasakan energi dahsyat menyelubungi dirinya.

Kini Naruto terselimuti aura hitam, dia sekarang memakai baju bertudung hitam. Mata yang semula sebiru lautan kini berubah merah darah.

"Aku merasa sangat kuat sekarang, hahaha!. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memburumu Shion!" ucap Naruto dengan geram

-TO BE CONTINUED-

salam manis saya author newbi, panggil saya Ucha.

Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi gak mau panjang-panjang. dulu saya silent rider lohhh (curhat!)

Jika ada yang berkenan please reviewnya ya!

16/01/2013

Uzumaki Ucha D'Shaphire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 2**

**DISCLAMER :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING :**

**ALLWAYS TYPO, GAJE, OOC, DAN TLL (teman-teman lainnya)**

**I'M NEWBI**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING**

**A DROP OF BLOOD FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER : II**

Cerita sebelumnya.

'_**AKU ADALAH DIRIMU, DAN DIRIMU ADALAH AKU. TAPI AKU BERBEDA, AKU DARKMU, DARK NARUTO, AKU BISA MENOLONGMU UNTUK BALAS DENDAM'**_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto

'_**ULURKAN TANGANMU!'**_

Naruto menurut, lalu tangannya terulur kedepan –entah dengan siapa-, tapi dia tiba-tiba merasakan energi dahsyat menyelubungi dirinya.

Kini Naruto terselimuti aura hitam, dia sekarang memakai baju bertudung hitam. Mata yang semula sebiru lautan kini berubah merah darah.

"Aku merasa sangat kuat sekarang, hahaha!. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memburumu Shion!" ucap Naruto dengan geram

-ADBL-

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mata merahnya melihat sekeliling.

"Naruto-kun!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dari belakang, Naruto menoleh ternyata yang memanggil adalah Hinata.

Hinata tersentak saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat _MENYERAMKAN _sekarang.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?" ucap Hinata terbata "Kenapa dengan di-…"

"Diam kau!" sela Naruto, nada suara Naruto lebih berat dari biasanya "Kau… Lebih baik pergi!" ucap Naruto -lebih tepatnya mengusir-

"Aku tidak akan pergi,…!" Bantah Hinata

Brak!

"kyaa, ugh!" rintih Hinata karena tiba-tiba saja dia diterkam Naruto dan dengan kasarnya dia mendorong Hinata hingga kedinding, membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Diam kau Hyuuga!" bentak Naruto marah. Hinata diam, matanya terbelalak, apa yang terjadi ?

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm!" Naruto tersenyum sinis "Maaf, tapi aku bukan Naruto sekarang!" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata kaget karena yg sekarang dilihatnya bukan mata sebiru lautan tapi merah darah. "Aku DARK NARUTO !"

"Tidak!" balas Hinata sedikit menyentak "Kau itu Naruto, Namikaze Naruto…!"

"Diam!"

"Uuuggghh!" rintih Hinata karena tiba-tiba dia dicekik.

"Kau… tak perlu mencampuri urusanku!" balas Naruto lalu melempar Hinata ke kiri dan membuat Hinata jatuh tersungkur. Hinata meringis kesakitan, sikunya terlihat lecet.

"Ini keputusanku Hinata Hyuuga, kalau kau mencampuri urusanku, aku tak segan-segan menyakitimu lebih dari ini!"

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil menahan rasa sakit di sikunya, dengan berani dia menatap mata merah Naruto.

"tidak akan ku biarkan Naruto-kun menjadi seperti ini, karena aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Naruto sedikit tersentak-terlihat dari bola matanya yang membulat sebentar-

"Oh! Baiklah!" balas Naruto singkat lalu perlahan dia mendekati Hinata "di Kirigakure, ada Mentri kesehatan termuda. Besok aku akan ke Kirigakure, dan akan ku bunuh Mentri termuda tersebut!" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata bingung, Mentri kesehatan termuda? Siapa?

"maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata

"… kau banyak omong!"

wush!

"eh?" tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari depan Hinata. Ucapan Naruto tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya

'Di Kirigakure, Mentri kesehatan termuda, dan besok aku akan membunuh mentri kesehatan tersebut!'

"mentri kesehatan termuda siapa?" gumam Hinata

-ADBL-

Hinata terus berlari di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, dia tak menghiraukan umpatan siswa lain karena menabraknya, Hinata hanya mengucapkan maaf lalu berlari lagi.

**DI KELAS IX – I**

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata terengah karena kecapekan berlari, tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung seluruh siswa di kelas. Sakura menatapnya khawatir plus bingung.

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura

"Na- hosh! Naruto- hosh kun, berubah!" ucap Hinata di sela-sela kecapekannya.

"tenagkan dirimu dulu Hinata-chan!" balas Sakura, Hinata menurut lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"nah! Sekarang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

Hinata perlahan mendekat, lalu berbisik. Sakura terbelalak. Cepat-cepat dia memanggil Sasuke dan Ino lalu keluar kelas untuk membicarakan hal yang dibisikkan Hinata.

-ADBL-

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke "Kau tau itu dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tau Naruto-kun langsung tadi di atap!" jawab Hinata kemudian menunduk "Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun akan jadi seperti ini!" sambung Hinata, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, Ino lalu mendekati Hinata dan mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi yang aneh itu Mentri kesehatan yang dimaksud Dobe itu" lanjut Sasuke

"Bagaimana jika aku mencari informasi lebih Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sekarang angkat bicara.

"Baiklah! Sakura kau cari info sebanyak-banyaknya, Ino dan Hinata kalian berkemaslah, besok kita akan langsung berangkat ke Kirigakure!" perintah Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkenal cuek bisa menjadi khawatir hanya karena masalah ini, apa lagi ini menyangkut salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. "Akan ku urus semua biaya kendaraan, dan akan aku izinkan kalian ke orangtua kalian masing-masing untuk bias pergi!"

-ADBL-

**MALAM HARI, PUKUL 09.00 P.M,**

**KEDIAMAN HYUUGA, HYUUGA MANSION**

Hinata terlihat cemas sekarang, dia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hinata-sama! Ini Neji!"

"Masuklah Neji-niisan, pintunya tidak aku kunci!"

Neji lalu masuk, lalu mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau khawatir dengan Naruto, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji, Hinata hanya menganguk pelan, Neji hanya mendesah pelan. "Awalnya Hiashi-sama tidak menyetujuinya, tapi mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi beliau tersentak, sebegitu mencintaikan Hinata–sama dengan Naruto ?"

Pipi Hinata perlahan merona, dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Neji perlahan tersenyum,lalu dia mengusap kepala sepupunya itu pelan. Hinata mendongak menatap Neji.

"Hinata-sama segera tidur, tenang saja tadi Hiashi-sama menyetujuinya kok! Karena beliau ingin membalas budi almarhum orang tua Naruto !"

"membalas budi?" bingung Hinata

"Dulu perusahaan Hiashi-sama sempat akan bangkrut, tapi tiba-tiba Namikaze corp menawarkan kerja sama dengan Hyuuga corp, akhirnya Hyuuga corp selamat akan krisis uang dan kembali bangkit! Bahkan Hiashi sama sempat menawarkan sesuatu dengan Namikaze-san!" jelas Neji.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata semakin bingung

"Tawaran apa itu Neji-niisan?"

"ohh!, itu rahasia!" balas Neji perlahan berdiri nan berjalan menuju pintu "Hinata-sama tidak perlu mengetahuinya, lebih baik anda segera tidur! Selamat malam!" balas Neji lalu keluar dari kamar Hinata. Hinata semakin bingung, tapi kebingungan itu ditepisnya dan dia segera tidur.

-ADBL-

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE, NAMIKAZE MANSION**

Naruto terlihat mengemasi pakaiannya, ya! Besok karena dia akan berangkat ke Kirigakure untuk memburu 'Dia'. Memikirkan hal itu, kembali lagi mata Naruto berubah merah darah. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, dia adalah Sai, Bodyguard kepercayaan almarhum orangtua Naruto. Sai adalah bodyguard termuda diantara semua bodyguard-bodyguard keluarga Namikaze. Dialah yang selama ini melacak keberadaan Shion.

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi Naruto?" Tanya Sai, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Kita naik kendaraan biasa saja besok, aku tidak mau seluruh penghuni mansion mengetahui rencanaku!"

"Baiklah!"

"Jangan lupa beritau Iruka untuk menggantikanku mengurus perusahaan sementara!"

"Tentu Naruto, aku permisi!" balas Sai sopan lalu keluar dari kamar.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto langsung pergi tidur. Dia sungguh mempersiapkan seluruh rencananya dengan matang.

'Tunggu aku Shion brengsek!'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**halooo, balik lagi dengan Ucha,,, chapter 2 publish nihh...!  
**

**ini balasan reviewnya  
**

**Divine Emission : saya juga sedikit suka dengan Naruto versi darknya, udah lama pengen buat Naruto sadis tapi masih menyimpan perasaanya.,., thanks repiunya  
**

**Benafill McDeemone : akan saya usahakan buat alurnya pelan-pelan! tapi Ucha gk bisa janji update kilat-gomenasai- thanks repiunya.,.,****  
**

** : mungkin menciumnya! *NaruHina blushing bareng,., hahaha thanks repiunya  
**

**haaa.,., udah ada yang review, makasih kembali ya!  
**

**oke Ucha Out  
**

**18/01/2013  
**

**Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING :**

**ALLWAYS TYPO, GAJE, OOC, DAN TLL (teman-teman lainnya)**

**I'M NEWBI**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING**

**Ini cerita tentang Flashback tentang Shion dan Naruto, mungkin pertanyaan dari Lucky L Ryuuzaki akan terjawab.**

**A DROP OF BLOOD FOR LOVE**

**CHAPTER : III**

Besoknnya Naruto dan Sai langsung pergi ke Kirigakure dengan menaiki kereta. Kini pikiran Naruto berputar-putar, mata Naruto memandang di luar jendela kereta lalu peristiwa itu terulang.

Flashback ON

Shion sedang membuka dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya, di umurnya yang terbilang masih sekolah, dia sudah menjadi direktur dari perusahaannya. Tapi dia sangat kesal saat melihat sebuah dokumen kerjasama dengan Namikaze Corp.

"Aku benci mereka, aku benci dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze, karena mereka telah merebut lahan pertanian kami" Marah Shion, lal dia membanting dokumen tersebut di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba seringai muncul di wajah Shion, lalu rencana terlintas di otaknya.

**DI PERUSAHAAN NAMIKAZE CORP**

" Ternyata perusahaan dari negara Iblis menyetujui kerja sama kita Naruto! Tapi Ayah ingin sesuatu permintaan darimu!" Ucap Minato sambi menutup dokumennya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung senang.

"Itu kabar yang sangat bagus Ayah, dan permintaan apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Pertunangan dengan Direktur muda perusahaan tersebut, Nona Shion, atau langsung pernikahan saja agar perusahaan kita semakin erat dengan perusahaan nona Shion! Bagaimana?"

"Per-pernikahan?" kaget Naruto

"Ya! Pernikahan, kau mau kan Naruto? Ini pernikahan untuk mempererat kerjasama perusahaan!"Jelas Minato lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu permintaan Ayah, lagian Nona Shion juga cantik kok!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan merona.

"hahaha Dasar Naruto" tawa Minato.

**DI RESTORAN PRIBADI NAMIKAZE, DI PERTEMUAN.**

"Apa, Tuan Minato akan menikahkan saya dengan Namikaze-san?" kaget Shion

"Ya, Nona tidak keberatan kan?, Pernikahan ini untuk mempererat kerjasama perusahaan kita!" Jelas Minato

"bagaimana ya ? " bingung Shion

"Ayolah Nona Shion, lagian Nona juga sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, jadi kami ingin Nona tidak sendiri lagi!" Sambung Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

Shion tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Orang tua Naruto, matanya sedikit melirik Naruto yang pipinya telah merona.

"Baiklah Namikaze-sama, saya menyetujuinya!" jawab Shion. Minato dan Kushina nampak senang.

"Baiklah Shion, bulan depan kalian akan langsung menikah, meskipun kalian masih duduk di bangku SMA!, Semua keperluannya akan kami urus!" Jelas Minato

"Iya, terima kasih banyak Namikaze-sama!" Balas Shion sambil menunduk

"Sama-sama!"

**DI TAMAN KONOHA**

Selesai pertemuan dengan Keluarga Namikaze, Naruto dan Shion pergi ke taman Konoha, mereka tampak canggung.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Shion

"Ya!" balas Naruto

"Aku capek, bagaimana kalau kita main ke rumah Naruto saja?"

"Boleh-boleh!, sekalian menginap jika bisa!" balas Naruto dengan semangat dan senyum.

"Jika menginap aku tak bisa!"

"haha, tak apa!" cengir Naruto lagi "Mana mungkin lah! Oke kita ke rumahku!"

"Hum!" balas Shion tapi dengan seringai mengerikan.

'Naruto bodoh!' batin Shion

-ADBL-

Mobil Naruto sampai di depan Mansion Namikaze, lalu keluarlah Naruto dan Shion. Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar.

"Shion, sepertinya kamu akan jadi menginap deh!" kata Naruto sambil memandang langit yang mendung "Ayo masuk!"

"iya!" balas Shion 'Saatnya menjalankan rencana'

-ADBL-

Hujan lebat sudah mengguyur Konoha, petir-petirpun menyambar cepat. Di kediaman Namikaze nampak sepi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan menyeramkan.

"Haaahh? Apa itu? Seperti suara Ibu?" gumam Naruto di ruang Tamu, seketika dia berlari menuju arah suara jeritan yang ternyata di ruang keluarga.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Cklek!

Jeblak !

Naruto mendobrak pintu tersebut karena terkunci. Saat terbuka mata Naruto seketika terbelalak kaget.

"Ayah ! Ibu" ucap Naruto pelan, Dia melihat Ayah dan ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah, di sampingnya berdiri sesosok siluet yang memegang pisau.

"Shion!"

"Hahahaha, kau bodoh Namikaze"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" geram Naruto

"Membalaskan dendam keluargaku!"

"Apa salah Ayah dan Ibuku sampai-sampai kau tega begini?" Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan

"Mereka telah merebut seluruh lahan milik kakekku!" jawab Shion

"Lahan? Hanya karena itu?"

"Karena lahan itulah Ayahku langsung syok lalu meninggal!" balas Shion berteriak "Ayahku berkerja sama dengan kalian, kalian yang tega merebut semuanya!"

Merasa keluarganya tidak salah Naruto membalasnya penuh amarah

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah begitu! Itu salah paham"

"Slah paham ataupun tidak! Kau juga harus menyusul mereka Namikaze!" balas Shion lalu menusuk Naruto dengan pisau

"Arrrggghhhhhh!"

Flashback OFF

Kereta api yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Sai terus berjalan.

'Tak akan ku biarkan kau kali ini lolos!' batin Naruto geram

-ADBL-

**KEDIAMAN UCHIHA**

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan mobilnya yang akan di pakai untuk pergi ke Kirigakure. Semua sudah berkumpul.

"Ayo masuk! Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke kemudi, Sakura duduk di sampingnya sementara Hinata dan Ino di belakang.

'Semoga masih sempat Kami-sama! Kumohon bukakan hati Naruto-kun!' batin Hinata.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sumimasen minnaaaaa! *teriakGaje, BRAK! *DilemparBaskom, author yang super baka ini memang paling bodoh kalau merangkai EYD dan konflik cerita!1 *masihBungkuk-bungkuk

OKE ! Review please!

22 Januari 2013

Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING :**

**ALLWAYS TYPO, GAJE, OOC, DAN TLL (teman-teman lainnya)**

Maafkan saya yang telat mempublish fic gak jelas ini, karena saya sendiri, umm! Akan menuju perang besar di sekolah, UN #plak.

**Okey! Lanjuuuuutt!**

**Present :**

**A DROP OF BLOOD FOR LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter : IV**

** Tuuuttt! Tuuuutttt! Tuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt!**

**Suara kereta yang sangat menyengat telinga terdengar di stasiun Kirigakure****, ****menandakan bahwa kereta tersebut sudah berhenti sempurna. Banyak orang-orang yang berhamburan turun dengan tertib dan salah satu dari penumpang tersebut adalah dua orang pria berambut kuning jabrik dan hitam klimis, Naruto dan Sai.**

**"Kita jadi menyewa apa Naruto?" Tanya Sai membuka percakapan**

**"Menurutmu?" Naruto berbalik Tanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal**

**"Hotel?"**

**"Oke! Tapi cari yang murah" balas Naruto**

**"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kamu ingin menginap di hotel. Berarti tepat apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya"**

**"Maksudmu?" Bingung Naruto sambil berjalan di kursi terdekat**

**"Sebelum datang ke sini, aku sudah memesan hotel"**

**"Oh! Kita kesana sekarang. Aku sudah sangat gerah. Ingin mandi"**

**lalu, Naruto dan Sai menuju Hotel yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.**

**-ADBL-**

** "Gerah sekali!, Kota ini menyeramkan sekali, sungguh panas" keluh Ino sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya**

** "jangan mengeluh!" semangat Sakura yang hanya dibalas Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibir.**

** "Kalian semua diamlah, kita akan sampai!" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan terus menatap ke depan**

** "Memangnya kita sampai dimana?" Tanya Sakura Watados**

** "Hotel" balas Sasuke singkat**

** "Aduhh Jidat! Masa di kuburan!" sambung Ino dal Sakura langsung memberikan deathglare andalannya.**

** "Sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Bertengkar itu tidak baik!" lerai Hinata pelan walaupun dia juga sudah kegerahan super.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir mulus di tempat parkir hotel berbintang 5. Mulut Sakura dan Ino menganga.**

** "benarkah kita akan menginap di hotel ini?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya**

** "aku sependapat denganmu Pig!" sambung Sakura.**

**Sasuke hanya menatap 2 gadis yang masih menganga tersebut dengan capek. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Hinata? Ayolah diakan anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha. Tentunya dia tidak akan kaget.**

**-ADBL-**

** Sasuke,Sakura,Ino dan Hinata mulai masuk ke Hotel bintang 5 tersebut, tapi Hinata langsung terkejut karena melihat orang yang familiar baginya.**

** "Naruto-kun!"**

** Semua tersentak kaget. Sasuke langsung memanggil.**

** "Dobe!"**

** Merasa julukannya dipanggil, Naruto refleks mengarahkan pandangannya di sumber suara.**

** "Sasuke!" gumam Naruto.**

** Sasuke dan lainnya mendekati Naruto.**

** "Ayo kita pulang Dobe!" Ajak Sasuke to the point. Naruto hanya menatap sahabat terdekatnya dengan pandangan biasa, sambil menaruh tangannya di saku jaket dia membalas.**

** "untuk apa pulang?"**

** "Kau berniat membunuh orang'itu' kan? Jangan katakan ya?" Tanya Sasuke datar tapi khawatir**

"kalian tidak usah ikut campur!" balas Naruto lalu mengajak Sai untuk segera masuk ke hotel.

Buagh!

Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto tersunggkur ke tanah yang berupa aspal.

Naruto berdiri lalu menyeringai.

"kau tau apa tentangku Teme? Kau tak tau rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi!. Kau masih ada Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto dan Kak Itachi, tau apa kau tentangku yang sudah tidak punya keluarga ini?" balas Naruto dengan tetap menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Naruto diam, Dia yang terkenal cuek dan dingin kini kalah dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"Balas Dendam!" balas Naruto dingin sambil beranjak pergi tapi suara Sasuke membuatnya berhenti lagi.

"kalau begitu, akan kubuat sadar dirimu dengan cara lain Naruto!"

"Silahkan"

Angin berhembus ringan menerbangkan rambut kedua sahabat sejak kecil ini. Naruto dan Sai masuk ke Hotel lalu disusul Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

-ADBL-

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kamar yang kini sudah dipesannya.

"Kita pakai rencana A atau yang lain?" Tanya Sai.

"menurutmu?"

"bisakah kau mengucapkan kata selain'menurutmu'?" balas Sai.

"Rencana A! Ledakan, Getcha!" balas Naruto dengan senyum licik.

-ADBL-

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata masuk ke kamar hotel. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar hotel, Hinata selalu menunduk.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir

"Aku hanya takut dengan Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja Hinata! Sasuke pasti bisa membuatnya sadar!" tiba-tiba Sakura menyela perkataan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura mendekati Hinata yang duduk di sofa dan mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Percaya saja deh,!" sambung Sakura sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, Hinata perlahan tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eh siapa?"

"biar aku saja yang membukannya!" ucap Hinata sambil beranjak ke pintu.

Cklek! Mata Hinata langsung terbelalak.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura dan Ino langsung mendekati Hinata.

"kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura

"hanya ingin memberitahukan rencana ku!" balas Naruto dingin "aku ada perlu dengan Hinata sebentar! Tapi tidak masalah pribadi juga!"

"cepatlah berbicara!" suruh Ino dengan suara sedikit ketus.  
"Hummm!" Naruto tersenyum licik "Nanti malam 'Dia' mengadakan acara pesta dansa di rumahnya, semua penduduk di Kirigakure boleh datang, dan…"

Sakura dan Ino mulai merasa takut dengan nada suara Naruto kali ini. Hinata mulai keringat dingin.  
"aku ingin Hinata menemaniku di acara pesta dansa itu untuk menjalankan rencanaku!" sambung Naruto

"Setuju!" balas Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul "dan Sakura akan bersamaku, lalu Ino dengan bodyguard mu itu!"

"namanya Sai!" sambung Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke "Baiklah! Ini mulai menarik, aku sungguh tak sabar dengan Nanti malam….." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu mendekat ke muka Hinata hingga berjarak sekitar 5 cm "…iya kan Hinata-hime" tatap Naruto tepat di mata amethyst Hinata dengan mata merah darahnya.

-To Be Continued-

Hollaaa,.,., saya kembali dari kandang #duash!. Saya itu yah sungguh sanggat amat Puuuusssiiiiiinnng dengan itu loh lembaran putih penuh akan soal yang membikin kepala meledak seketika…. #dor!

Bagaimana fic nya, gaje ya! Aku saja mengakui #wush!, mungkin chap selanjutnya dipublis habis ujian. (reader : sebelum-sebelumnya aja telat gitu).  
gomenasai minna #senyumKucing,,,  
Oke, sampai jumpa di lain chap fic ini dan juga selamat berjuang untuk semua yang akan menghadapi UN #ganbatte

Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire

Sidoarjo 31 Maret 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING :**

**ALLWAYS TYPO (Sebentar saya usahakan untuk mengusir para typo), GAJE (Gak jelas), OOC, DAN TLL (teman-teman lainnya)**

**Present :**

**A DROP OF BLOOD FOR LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER : V  
**

* * *

**SEBELUMNYA DI **

**A DROP OF BLOOD OF LOVE**

"**aku ingin Hinata menemaniku di acara pesta dansa itu untuk menjalankan rencanaku!" sambung Naruto**

** "Setuju!" balas Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul "dan Sakura akan bersamaku, lalu Ino dengan bodyguard mu itu!"**

** "namanya Sai!" sambung Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke "Baiklah! Ini mulai menarik, aku sungguh tak sabar dengan Nanti malam….." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu mendekat ke muka Hinata hingga berjarak sekitar 5 cm "…iya kan Hinata-hime" tatap Naruto tepat di mata amethyst Hinata dengan mata merah darahnya.  
**

* * *

"Kenapa..?" Hinata berucap pelan saat Naruto mengarahkan mukannya tepat sekitar 5 cm didepannya "Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan semua ini?"

Naruto memandangnya sesaat lalu menjauhkannya wajahnnya.

"kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya menganguk pelan. Sakura dan Ino hanya diam.

"Teman-teman bisa tinggalkan aku dan Hinata sendiri!" pinta Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya di saku lalu berjalan menjauh "Ikuti aku HInata!"

Hinata memandang sesaat punggung Naruto lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

LANTAI ATAS HOTEL

Naruto berhenti di pinggiran pagar. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya yang berada di saku dan bersandar di pagar besi tersebut.

Naruto berbaik menghadap Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Hinata!"

Hinata perlahan menegakkan kepalanya

"Iya Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata takut.

"kau tetap ingin tahu alasanku pergi ke Kirigakure?"

Hinata hanya menganguk, Takut.

"Rileks saja, aku tidak akan mencekikmu seperti dulu!" sambung Naruto "mendekatlah!"

Perlahan Hinata mendekati Naruto. Melihat sikapHinata yang takut, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ayolah Hinata! Apa wajahku terlihat seperti pembunuh?" rengek Naruto "Tatap wajahku!"

"I-Iya!"

Perlahan Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, wajahnya kian memanas.. Blush!

"Eh? Hinata ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Naruto polos sepolos-polosnya.

"Ti-tidak!. Umm.. itu! Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" pinta HInata, Raut wajah Naruto berubah tajam. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat ke wajah HInata, lebih dekat dan lebih dekat (ceilee!).

"Na-Na…!" ucap Hinata terbata.

"Kau? Jangan Harap bias kabur setelah Misiku selesai. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti malam, di pesta dansa 'dia'." Balas Naruto kemudian meninggalkan sendiri Hinata di Lantai atas Hotel.

* * *

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, tapi sungguh tidak beruntungnya dia setelah bersama Naruto tadi karena Sakura dan Ino memberikan pertanyaan beruntun-seberuntunya seperti pesawat jet yang melesat (Maaf readers! Author lagi ada perbaikan otaknya).

"Hinata-chan apakah Naruto-dobe menyakitimu?" Tanya Sakura. Belum Hinata menjawab sudah ada pertanyaan lagi dari Ino.

"Apakah Naruto membuatmu menangis lagi?"

"Hinata-chan apakah….."

"Hinata-chan…."

Hinata mulai jengah dengan keadaannya, dia perteriak pelan.

"Stop Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Naruto-kun tidak menyakitiku dan membuatku menangis atau sebagainnya, dia hanya memberitahuku untuk tidak lupa menemaninya di pesta dansa. Itu saja!"

Sakura dan Ino hanya swetdrop melihatnya, tumben Hinata bias tegas?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" balas Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Hinata dengan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak, sepertinya dia dapat ide.

"Aha! Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi mencarikanmu gaun yang bagus untuk pesta nanti?"

"Wahh, tumben otakmu lancer Pig." Sahut Sakura senang "Iya HInata-chan, sekalian aku juga akan mencari gaun"

"Baiklah!" Balas Hinata

* * *

Dikamar Naruto menginap, dia sedang berdiskusi dengan Sai.

"Aku akan menjadi peserta pesta dansa bersama Hinata-chan, mungkin Teme dan Sakura-chan juga ikut, jadi kamu tidak usah ikut menjadi peserta, undangan milikmu biar menjadi milik Teme. Kamu menyusuplah dan pasangkan bom-bom di tempat yang sudah kita rencanakan sebelumnya, paham!" Jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan jarinya.

"Aku paham, oh ya lalu dengan si gadis itu?" Tanya Sai

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Ituloh yang bersama Hinata dan Sakura!" Ucap Sai dengan sedikit penekanan, tumben ini orang!

"Ohhh, Ino-chan! Kau…?" tatapan Naruto menyipit "…suka dengan dia ya?"

Bingo!

Sekarang muka Sai sedikit memerah, hohoho kena kau Sai.

"Sepertinya iya, aku memang suka" balas Sai malu-malu dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ajak dia makan saja, biar nanti malam dia tidak kesepian, kita kan sedang tugas!" kata Naruto yang membuat Sai semakin malu-malu palsu (apaan tuh?)

"Ide Tuan naruto bagus juga!" balas Sai

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, terlalu aneh mendengarnya!" Jawab Naruto sambil menutup telingannya

"Halah Tuan tak usah malu, pasti Tuan Naruto juga senang karena bersama Nona Hinata, iya kan?" pertanyaan Sai sukses membuat Naruto mendidih.

"SAAAIIIIIIII!" Naruto berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

* * *

Sekarang para gadis, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino sedang di toko baju. Kita lihat yuk apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kamu pakai ini Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan dress.

"Mungkin bisa aku pikirkan!" jawab Hinata

"Hinata-chan, ini cobalah!" sekarang Ino yang menyodorkan dress, sungguh sial Harimu Hinata. (Hinata :sudahlah Cha! Demi teman. Ucha : *angguk2 kepala)

"Iya Ino-chan, baiklah aku coba dulu dress yang kalian pilih." Hinata beranjak pergi ke ruang ganti. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"hey Hinata!"

Deg! Suara itu! Hinata mengenalnya! Hinata membalikkan pandangannya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kini Naruto berdiri dengan Sai dan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"hai Nona-nona, " sapa Naruto sambil nyengir, Sakura dan Ino hanya diam melihatnya. Sasuke tetap dengan tampang coolnya meski dalam hati dia tertawa dan Sai, jangan bilang apapun tentang dia.

"Ohya, Sai cepat ajak kencan gebetanmu itu!" suruh Naruto

"Okelah Tuan!" jawab Sai

"Jangan panggil aku tuan" sewot Naruto

Sai mulai mendekati Ino, Ino gelagapan, bingung!

"Maaf Nona, maukah anda pergi ke restoran bersama saya sekarang!" ajak Sai dengan senyuman andalannya. Ino? Langsung dia bilang…

"AKUUU MAUU!"

Sakura yang berada di sampingnya menutup telinga.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala

Sasuke seperti terlihat menahan sesuatu (ucha : maaf Sasuke, kau menahan apa ya, Sasuke : aku sedang menahan tawa, jaga imej)

Setelah Sai pergi dengan Ino memakai mobil milik Naruto, Naruto berbisik ke Sasuke yang hanya dibalas 'hn' an milik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu dia mendekati Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Hai Hinata, sedang pilih gaun ya?" Tanya Naruto yang malah membikin muka Hinata sempurna sewarna buah apel yang sedang matang (eciyeee!)

"I-iya Naruto-kun" balas Hinata gugup, Naruto duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Oke aku tunggu! Cepat ganti" ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Hinata menganguk.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, HInata keluar dengan Gaun berwarna Biru lembut.

Naruto memandang sebentar dengan gaya berfikirnya, tangannya bertumpu pada dagu dan sikunya di lutut, dan pandangan matanya menatap intens Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Warnanya aku tak suka! Cepat coba yang lain!" suruhnya

"Baik!"

Hinata kembali ke ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar lagi dengan gaun berwarna Putih.

Sejenak mata Naruto terbelalak menatap Hinata sambil menggumamkan kata 'cantik' tapi Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak Hinata, kau terlihat terlalu seperti putri di cerita dongeng. Terlalu berlebihan, aku tak suka. Kembali lagi!" suruh Naruto untuk kembali.

"baik"

Agak lama Naruto menunggu, akhirnya Hinata keluar dengan baju berwarna merah. Sekarang muka Naruto blushing, langsung saja Naruto memutar kursinya kebelakang dan terkikik. 'ya ampuuunnn! Manisnya, khu khu menggoda'

Naruto lalu kembali memutar kursinya menatap Hinata dengan tampang tenangnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kau mencoba menggodaku dengan memakai gaun itu ya?" Tanya Naruto

"benarkah?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan tampang polos "baiklah aku coba yang lain lagi!"

Hinata kembali keruang ganti, setelah Hinata masuk keruang ganti, Naruto langsung berteriak.

"Teme! Kau punya tisu, sepertinya aku mimisan!"

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mengkomentari gaun yang dipakai Hinata. Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya kepada gaun berwarna lavender.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke,

"Cantik ya Hinata itu?" Tanya Sakura

"menurutmu?" bals Sasuke menggoda(?)

"Sasuke-kun, jangan kau tiru kata-kata si Dobe!" balas Sakura

"maaf"

Naruto beranjak berdiri dari duduknya,

"Oke kita kembali ke Hotel!" ajaknya

"Hey Dobe, bisakah kita pergi untuk makan dahulu, kau tak kasihan dengan Hinata yang terus-terusan kembali keruang ganti hanya untuk menuruti permintaanmu itu!" Ucap Sasuke yang panjang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sangar,

"tumben ucappanmu panjang"

"jangan pikirkan!" ancam Sasuke, Naruto mendengus

"Oke! Oke! Kita ke restoran, setuju!"

Akhirnya mereka menuju ke restoran dengan menaiki mobil milik Sasuke.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
